A butler's confession
by Evlusar
Summary: Nico is doing a part-time job, along with Kotori. I don't own the fan art.


**Another pairing comes out from this weird shipper, your beloved author. (Don't mind the beloved part)**

 **Enjoy?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

Kotori was in trouble.

As a fellow girl in her second year of high school, she should have known the basics of love.

And in her case, the thing she didn't know about was confessions. Not getting confessed to, but how to confess.

Especially since she wasn't sure about her own feelings.

* * *

 _Nico-chan is so cute._

"So, does it look good on me?" asked the raven-haired girl, twin tails swinging around lightly as she spun around, making the frilly maid's outfit look lively. Red orbs met with amber. Curiosity was clearly revealing itself.

"Yes! You look so good in it, Nico-chan." Kotori said in amusement. She couldn't help but keep looking at her.

 _And adorable._

"I—Is that so?" Nico looked in the mirror, finding herself looking absurd in the frilly outfit. But Kotori seemed confident in her comment, her sparkling eyes the only evidence necessary. She could only trust Kotori's compliment was genuine.

Nico was wearing the maid outfit from Kotori's part-time job. Nico said that "stuff happened" and she "needed something". And she figured that maybe a part-time job could work. Kotori happily welcomed her. Who knew that she would get the chance to work together as a maid with that senior of hers?

"Err, Kotori, you know... Can you, like... stop staring at me?" Nico finally asked. Not that she was bothered by it, but— Okay, she was bothered, since it made her feel nervous for no reason.

Kotori, who was still staring, suddenly snapped out of it, and her whole face turned red. "I—I'm sorry, Nico-chan, it's just that... you look so cute in it," she said embarrassedly.

 _Oh no, I must've creeped her out, but she looks so cute in it..._

"Nah, it's okay. But, there's this one thing I wanted to ask since earlier."

"What is it?"

"Why are you in a butler's outfit?! Isn't this supposed to be a maid café?" Nico asked, not liking the idea of her wearing a maid outfit, while on the other hand, Kotori was wearing the butler's.

"It's the third month-aversary for Minalinsky! So, everybody recommended me to wear something else!"

"Third? You've been working here for three months?"

"Yep!"

Nico's mouth fell open, surprised by the new fact she just learned.

"You must have taken a liking to this place, eh?" she chuckled.

"I guess?" Kotori tilted her head, "Not to mention, the customers are always kind to me." She smiled widely at the end of her sentence.

"Still, a butler? That's just... weird." Nico said quietly, but Kotori still overheard her.

"...Ehm... Does it look weird?" Kotori asked, worried about her appearance. And it looked too obvious, since she looked so down, despite having a good start. Noticing that, Nico became panicked and confused.

"N—No! I mean... It suits you too much, so it's bothering me..." She tried to explain as we as she could, but somehow, even she could tell her explanation sounded strange.

 _It suits me but it's bothering her...? I don't get it._ Kotori thought, not getting any idea from what Nico just said.

"Does it? How come..? If it's bothering you, I guess I'll change back into the usual maid outfit," Kotori said, disappointment plastered all over her face.

"I don't mean it like that! You're too good looking, so it's bothering me," Nico said, her face reddening more by the second. Kotori found it incredibly cute. So cute, in fact, that she wanted to hug her right away.

"T—Thanks..." Kotori looked down, as she was also somehow feeling embarrassed by the compliment Nico just gave her. But it was a good thing, if what Nico said was true, since she didn't need to worry about her appearance anymore.

"Nico-chan, there's some time left until our shift starts," Kotori spoke up.

"Uhuh, and?"

"I want to see whether I am suited to be a butler or not. Want to help me?" Kotori asked kindly. Nico blinked, then she just nodded in response.

"Why not?" Nico said, agreeing.

There is one thing that Kotori believes, something that makes her fond of fashion; that is, that clothes have power to change people's personalities. At that time, in Kotori's case, she was wearing a butler outfit. And so, she would act like one. She kneeled down, taking Nico's right hand, and brought it closer to her lips. Nico's face reddened right away. She was surprised and wanted to scream out. Yet her voice died in her throat. Nothing came out.

"Ojou-sama, you look so good today as well. I'm but a mere butler who is now asking for permission to serve you," Kotori said with a gentle voice. She then looked up, her gaze meeting a bewildered Nico. Again, Kotori found Nico's reaction unbelievably cute. She also noticed that the hand which she was holding was trembling. Kotori giggled a little before continuing, "May I?"

Nico couldn't think of anything. She was charmed by Kotori's acting, and so she obediently nodded. "Y—Yes."

Kotori stood up, releasing Nico's hand from hers. "So, how was that?"

Nico looked away from her, not wanting her junior to see more of her reddened face. "So-so, I guess."

Kotori laughed, "Nico-chan, you're so cute."

Nico was once again taken aback by her. Those words came out of nowhere. Nico grunted at the surprise attack. "O—Of course I am, I'm the great idol Nico-nii, after all..."

Kotori giggled; seeing the usual self-admiring senior of her always made her satisfied.

The time they spent together in the changing room when waiting for their turn to work was irreplaceable. Not only did she get to see many cute sides of Nico, but she also learned a few things about her own feelings, and that was that she truly liked being together with Nico.

She decided that she didn't need to confess anything yet, since she would always automatically confess everything she thought about Nico aloud.

Nico-chan is so cute, after all.

* * *

 **You know, I didn't expect it turned out to be like this. I was thinking of making Kotori confesses by using a hand-made tender love-shaped pillow, with a 'I love you' written on it. She is skilled on making clothes, so why not.**

 **Well, maybe I will take the advantage of her skill some other time to write something else.**

 **Till next time, readers.**


End file.
